


Oh Lolli, Lolli

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Could you knock it off, kid?





	Oh Lolli, Lolli

Peter Parker is a goddamn tease and he doesn't even know it, which is by far the worst part.

He's oblivious to his own desirability, something that pisses Tony off to no end. It's maddening to watch unfold, yet he finds he cannot look away.

Tony does his best to ignore Peter, who's currently seated on the loveseat in avenger tower, reading a book and sucking on a bright red lollipop.

God knows what he's reading, Tony figures it has to do with metaphysics or nanotechnology, something to that affect, but that's not what's interesting him. No. What's pulling his attention towards the boy is his lollipop.

Christ, the way the kid's sucking on that thing has Tony's cock twitching in his pants, his hormones running wild like a teenager after prom.

His playboy days are meant to be behind him; he's engaged for God's sake, but one look or smile from the kid and he's a wreck.

The worst part is he's legal, too. Fresh faced and eighteen, plenty able to bed. Tony could if he wanted, and he wants, but he knows he shouldn't. He's meant to be Peter's mentor and nothing more.

A particularly vocalized moan of approval on Peter's part pulls Tony from his thoughts and has him slamming his hands down onto the desk before him.

"Could you knock it off, kid?"

Peter, oblivious as always, pulls the candy from his mouth and frowns. "Sorry, Mr. Stark. What's the matter?"

His eyes, God those puppy dog eyes. Tony grimaces, pinching his brow. "You're eating that lollipop a little too enthusiastically, no?" Better cut to the chase, Tony figures. Either that or jump the kid's bones.

To his surprise, Peter merely laughs. "I thought you'd never say anything."

And suddenly Tony feels trapped.

Maybe Peter isn't quite as oblivious as he had presumed. More like intuative, perceptive, all too knowing. Tony feels like a kid caught with his hand in the candy jar as things begin making sense.

For a genius he feels pretty stupid right about now.

All of Peter's little innocuous comments here and there, the innocent touches, the sucking of the lollipop. Peter isn't naive, he's manipulative.

This kid's been playing him for a fool all along, knowing how his administrations have been causing the older male to react.

Tony, oddly enough, finds himself extremely turned on by the situation.

"You little..."

Before he has the chance to finish his sentence, Peter stands and presses a firm kiss against Tony's mouth. The book topples to the floor beside them, long forgotten.

If Tony wasn't a believer, he is now. Peter's kiss breaks the floodgates, pulling something from within Tony he hadn't even knew he possessed. The older male picks Peter up by the hips, fingertips digging moonlike shapes into the skin, and practically throws him onto the couch.

Peter looks on in awe, lollipop still in hand.

"You think you can just sit there and tease me like that, kid? Think you've got the upper hand?" Carefully Tony undoes his belt buckle, tossing the garment to the side.

Peter watches, face flushed and breathing rapid, as Tony unbuttons his trousers and pulls down the zipper. His pants drop around his ankles with the slightest thud.

Tony is already hard, his cock tenting his boxers. Peter wonders what it'd feel like in his hands, but Tony's got other ideas. Big ideas. Too many for one day. For now, he settles on the most important.

He pulls off his boxers and they fall to the ground with his pants. "Now," he tells Peter, "I'd like you to put that mouth to a better use."

Peter sure as hell doesn't need to be told twice. Not with the way Tony's cock juts outward before him. He falls to his knees before the man and licks his lips. Slowly, he bends forward, tracing the underside of Tony's cock with his tongue.

Tony groans as he stands before Peter, hands threading their way through his hair. He pulls slightly, causing Peter to moan, lips around him. He looks delightful as fuck, kneeling before him with wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and a mouthful of cock.

"That's it," Tony coos, caressing the kid on the cheek before returning his hand to Peter's hair. "That's good."

Tony nearly loses his shit when Peter pulls off, pausing to suck at his lollipop once more. His brow creases, carving deep lines into his facial features as he watches Peter before him.

"What?" Peter grins affectionately. "Don't want it to go to waste."

His mouth returns to Tony's cock moments later, lips bright red and parted as they engulf Tony's erection. He moans wantonly, freely, his desire evident. He briefly wonders if Peter has ever done such a thing before. His mouth screams inexperience, though his enthusiasm more than makes up for it.

And Peter certainly is enthusiastic about what he's doing. He laps at Tony's cock, sucking and licking and stroking with his hand what he can't fit past his lips. Eventually Tony pulls harder at Peter's hair, signaling his release. Peter doesn't make to move, just continues exploring, and so Tony comes with a shudder right into his waiting mouth.

Peter chokes slightly, eyes watering as he pulls back. He releases Tony with a wet pop, come dribbling down past his lips. Tony wants to paint him as is, if only to be able to remember this picture for all of eternity.

Peter stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tony takes the appendage, licking off his own come from in between the boys fingers. He pops a digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the finger. Peter sighs, high pitched and whiny, and comes right there in his own jeans.

Tony ultimately finds it more endearing than annoying and pulls the boy close, kissing him slowly. "First time?" He assesses. Peter nods breathlessly, eyes fluttering closed.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark." He supplies, shrugging. Tony chuckles.

"Come on kid, lets clean you up." He grasps him by the shoulder, squeezing with pressure while still remaining tender to the touch. Peter smiles, following the older man's lead.

He pops the lollipop back into his mouth as they make their way to the bathroom.


End file.
